The Five Petals of the Blazing Star/Main Characters
Characters Heatherpaw Heatherpaw is a light brown tabby, with a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly. With a v-shaped nick in her left ear, as well as deep amber eyes. She is a lean, and sleek-pelted Shadowclan apprentice. Often reckless and sassy, this she-cat is full of pride, and can be rather bossy. She tends to keep her minor complaints to herself, and likes to annoy the other apprentices with her moderate complaints and Shadowclan pride. Despite this, she is still very brave and reckless, and somewhat short-tempered. Other facts: Heatherpaw thinks Windclan smells weird, and she likes to eat toads. Goosepaw Goosepaw is a fluffy grey tom with green shining eyes. He is often snappy, or mean. He can be languorous, and lackadaisical. Goosepaw is an apprentice of Windclan, meaning that he is faster than the others. He prefers the fields over the forest. He can often be self conscious when meeting other cats, or going into an unfamiliar territory. His snappy nature vanishing completely, Goosepaw is respectful to Warriors and other higher ranks, but won't hesitate to snap his jaws at a kit, or rake his claws over an apprentice's ear. Other Facts: Goosepaw tries to be nice when tension hits the air, and is willing to go as far as trying prey he's never eaten before to kill the said tension. He doesn't like voles, and constantly believes that only coming back with a mouse or a vole is a bad thing. Archpaw Archpaw is a calico she-cat: Riverclan's Medicine Cat Apprentice. She is rather small, and sleek-pelted. With somewhat thin, short fur. Accompanied by deep, dark green eyes. Archpaw is a rather shy cat, it doesn't matter if she knows the cat or not. She's still very shy, and not the one to speak up very much. She often tries to avoid drama and fights. She however- has had plenty of training as a healer, and has a fair amount of knowledge for herbs and healing. But in her training as a Medicine cat, she never learned to hunt or fight. Other Facts: Despite being fully Riverclan- The only clan who eats fish. Archpaw has a strong taste for rabbit, despite not ever living in a moorland area. Copperpaw Copperpaw is an auburn colored tom with amber eyes. He is a Thunderclan apprentice, and he tends to try and keep tension away. Trying to stay friendly, and look on the bright side of things. He is rather average, friendly attempts at a conversation are very common with him. But he wont hesitate to swipe at your ears if you question or try to damage the pride of Thunderclan. Other Facts: Despite being a good hunter, and fair fighter, Copperpaw is known to often fall behind in the group. Quilpaw Quilpaw is a sleek, lithe, light brown tom with a single white paw and tail tip, he has pale blue eyes. He is a hardworking apprentice, but doesn't like getting into the middle of drama and fights. Quilpaw isn't all that social, but he's still somewhat outgoing. He prefers an area of trees and shelter, where he feels safe. He prefers to sleep in a curved tree branch, or somewhere isolated like a hole in a tree, or a hollow log. Other facts: Quilpaw felt insecure in Skyclan's area of little shelter. Despite them being born to jump from tree to tree.